Capture The Moments
by nic0le
Summary: A story about two bickering photography students and the camera that brings them together.


**Chapter 1**

Rin's POV

Photography is my life. I just love the idea of capturing a moment and keeping it forever. That's why I was overjoyed when my school, Sakura High, announced that they were offering a photography course this year. I get to explore my passion _and _bring my GPA up? Jackpot! To be considered for the course, you have to have previous experience and score well on the personal interview. I'm not worried about the prerequisites at all (the first time I held a camera was when I was six), but public speaking freaks me out. I mean it's not exactly public, since you're being interviewed one-on-one, but it's about as bad. I've always been a shy, reserved person, which is why my heart is pounding rapidly in my chest as I walk into the waiting area. A sudden beep jolts me out of my thoughts; it's a text from my best friend, Miki. "Good luck Rin! Call me as soon as you're done." I smile and begin replying when a young girl calls my name.

"Rin Hira?"

I quickly tuck away my phone and walk over, my legs practically shaking from the suspense of waiting. "Yes?"

"Follow me." She flashes me a tight smile before escorting me into the interview room. I hesitate and take a deep breath before pushing open the door. The sight of the teacher calms me. She was my Japanese teacher last year, Miss Hashigasako. I never really talked in class, but I knew she was fond of me. Maybe she'll go easy on me and recommend the photography teacher to accept me. I can only hope.

I smile at her but it turns out as a grimace. "Hi, Miss Hashigasako." I consider stopping there, but I force away my meekness and continue. "I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Rin Hira. You taught me Japanese last year."

She looks confused for a brief moment, but she composes herself and replies, "Oh? Oh yes Rin Hira, I remember you." But by the fake smile plastered on her face, I know she doesn't. Tough luck.

"So umm... Are we going to start the interview?" Dumb question. I mentally slap myself.

"Of course, Hira," she says. "The first question is: How long have you practiced the art of photography?"

This is a question I'm prepared for. "I took my first photograph at the age of six and I developed a photo in a darkroom for the first time when I was twelve." I mention the detail of darkroom experience because I'm pretty proud of it; most photographers live their whole lives without ever developing a single photo.

"And when did you discover your passion for photography?"

Another easy question. "When I first held a camera, I knew it felt right."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how skilled would you rate yourself?"  
Ugh, I hate these biased questions. "Hm..." I say, stalling to think of a modest number that would not seem under or overconfident, "Eight?" I make the mistake of sounding unsure. Miss Hashigasako raises her eyebrows but does not comment.

"What are you hoping to achieve in this course?"

I'm tempted to scoff _isn't it obvious? _but I know it won't score me points in the likability category. "I hope to achieve many skills, such as, uh.." My mind suddenly goes blank and I forget my well-rehearsed answer. Crap, crap, crap.

"Such as..?" She prompts, looking slightly annoyed.

"Taking good photos," I blab stupidly.

"Is that it?" She scribbles a note in her concealed notebook.

My face burns in both embarrassment and shame. I flunked it. I know I did. "I-I also want more experience in the darkroom." I hate myself.

"Okay," she says, sounding unimpressed. "Last question: If you could go back in time to capture any moment, what point in time would you choose?"

Since I'm already convinced of my failure, I answer without thinking. "The day before my grandfather died. I would take a picture of us together in the hospital. I don't know why I didn't in the first place. I guess I thought he had more time." My eyes become glassy but I blink them away. Miss Hashigasako still manages to catch them though.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Were the two of you close?" She doesn't seem to remember how she said the words 'last question' moments ago. I don't remind her.

"Yes. He was the first person to introduce me to photography. He was my role model; and still is." A tear drop slides down my cheek and she offers me a napkin. **(I know this is supposed to be a romantic comedy but I couldn't think of anything else. It'll help with the plot later though, so hope you understand!) **I take it thankfully, dabbing at my eyes instead of wiping my face in random directions like what I normally do. Crying in front of a teacher during an interview is not normal.

"Thank you for your time, Hira." she says, concluding the interview. Her eyes are full of pity. I don't want to reveal my cracked voice, so I simply nod. I don't look back as I close the door softly behind me.

Len's POV

I hate photography. At least, that's what all my friends think. If they found out that I rather hold a camera than a basketball they'd freak. Which is why I had to lie to them and say I had a doctor's appointment before walking to the waiting room. If I actually get into the photography class I'll just tell them my mom signed me up without me knowing. I made the mistake of playing basketball with the jocks yesterday instead of practicing for the interview. Oh screw it, I wing oral presentations all the time. I fake an air of confidence as my name is called, strolling casually to the interviewing room. I smile sincerely at the teacher sitting at the desk. "Good afternoon Miss-" I flicker my glance to her nameplate, "Hashigasako."

"And to you, Mr..?" She studies me behind her thick-rimmed glasses.

"Kagamine. Len Kagamine," I say formally.

She nods curtly. "We will begin now. First question: How long have you practiced the art of photography?"

The wording of the question is so strange. "Nearly six years." I consider adding _ma'am _but I decide against it; Miss Hashigasako looks too young to be a ma'am.

"When did you discover your passion for photography?"

Same weird wording. "I loved photography for as long as I can remember."

She looks at me curiously, "you mean six years ago?"

Oops. "Yes."

"Be more specific with your answers, Kagamine." Why is she calling me by my last name? And why did she ask me if she knew what the answer was? "Next question: On a scale of 1 to 10, how skilled would you rate yourself?"

"Ten," I reply without hesitation. I'd rather be confident than humble. And besides- I'm the best photographer I know.

"A little cocky aren't you?" She smirks.

I shrug. "It's not called being cocky if it's true." As soon as I said it I'm sure I crossed the line. But the amused look on her face allows me breathe a silent breath of relief. I should really shut up.

I can tell she doesn't believe me by the look on her face. Whatever. "What are you hoping to achieve in this course?"

What else? "Experience and talent."

"Talent is a God given thing, Kagamine."

Well I'm not Catholic. "I meant advancing my skills."

Miss Hashigasako looks bored. Dammit. "Finally, if you could go back in time to capture any moment, what point in time would you choose?"

C'mon Len, think of something specific. "I guess I'd choose the day I won the 'most athletic student' award. I was so happy that day."

"Are you sure you wouldn't choose a more... Memorable day?"

"Happiness is memorable." I'm so deep I can't even see myself anymore.

"Okay. Good bye, Kagamine." She gestures towards the door.

"Thank you for your time." That's the last time I'm acting formal.

"The results will be posted tomorrow morning!" She calls as I'm walking out.

My name will be on that board. It has to be.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know it's short but you got a glimpse at what Rin and Len's personalities are like. I'm already starting on the next chapter so hopefully it won't take that long for an update. Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
